Get Mine, Get Yours
by Autumn Rush
Summary: They broke the most impotant rule they made, they fell in love. Oneshot songfic, lemon


This is just an idea I had for a one-shot songfic that just wouldn't leave me alone. And for those of you who are reading 'The Demon Tapestry', I think I am just going to delete it, I should have known better than to make a story based on a book, I've tried it before and it just doesn't turn out right. I'm really sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but can I just have Bankotsu? I mean, you did kill him, so can I have him? Pretty please? I don't own 'Get Mine, Get Yours' by Christina Aguilera.

Kagome waited patiently in a clearing in the forest for Bankotsu to come meet her, they always had these nightly meetings.

Suddenly, she was roughly turned around and a kiss was pressed to her lips. She automatically moved her arms around his neck, already knowing who it was.

Baby, you pretend that things ain't what they seem  
All this tension on titling just exactly what we should be  
Now, I don't mind us bein' some kinda casual thing  
Listen, all I want to do for now is have you come and take all of me

"Bankotsu." She breathed, moving her hands to unbuckle the armor on his shoulder and chest. Finally getting it off, she discarded it somewhere to her right.

Bankotsu kneaded Kagome's breasts through the thin fabric of her school uniform top. He kissed his way down her neck and lifted her arms up to pull the shirt over it.

Can you

Put your hands on my waistline  
Want your skin up against mine  
Move my hips to the baseline  
Let me get mine, you get yours  
Hang a please-don't-disturb sign  
Put my back into a slow grind  
Runnin' chills up and down my spine  
Let me get mine, you get yours

Kagome pulled of his pants, lightly scraping her nails against his shaft.

Bankotsu groaned, tangling his fingers in her long hair and gasping when she took him into her mouth.

"K-Kagome."

If you see me with a man

Understand that you can't question me

The feelings that you caught

Ain't my fault

Can't help your jealousy  
If you can handle the fact that what we have has got to be commitment free  
Then we can keep this undercover lovin' comin' hidden underneath the sheets

Kagome grasped him in her mouth, devouring hid shaft.

Bankotsu groaned, clutching Kagome tighter to him, gasping when he came in her mouth.

Laying her down on the forest floor, he pulled off her skirt and panties and pushed himself into her.

Can you

Put your hands on my waistline

(on my waistline)  
Want your skin up against mine  
Move my hips to the baseline  
Let me get mine, you get yours

(But don't fall in love)

Hang a please-don't-disturb sign  
Put my back into a slow grind  
Runnin' chills up and down my spine  
Let me get mine, you get yours

Kagome cried out, wrapping her legs around Bankotsu's hips and sitting up without dislodging him. She pulled his hair out of it's braid and ran her fingers through the black silk.

So, come on and freak my body  
We can get nasty naughty  
All night a private party  
Gotta hit that spot just right  
Work me like a 9-to-5

Bankotsu drove into Kagome, over and over, getting his pleasure, and letting Kagome get hers.

It ain't about the kissin' and huggin'

Cause this is a physical lovin'

Straight sweatin', our bodies are rubbin'

Gotta hit that spot just right

Work me like a 9-to-5

We have a physical thing

We'll make love, but don't fall in love

(Let me get mine, you get yours, oh ooooooooh)

We spend time

Just enough so you get yours, and I get mine

No strings attached

I want your body, not your heart

She moved her hips in time with his, matching him thrust for thrust. Getting faster and faster until they climaxed.

Can you

Put your hands on my waistline

(put your hands on my waistline)

Want your skin up against mine

(oh oooooh, yeah, yeah ,yeah)

Move my hips to the baseline

Let me get mine, you get yours

(But don't fall in love)

Hang a please-don't-disturb sign

Put my back into a slow grind

Sending chills up and down my spine

Let me get mine, you get yours

They both cried out, in the end.

Bankotsu extricated himself from her, wrapping his haori around them both. He would not leave her just yet, knowing she got comfort when he was just there. But there was the bargain they had made. Do not fall in love. He didn't know if he would be able to uphold it after all. It had seemed so easy at first, they had despised eachother at first, all the contract entailed was that they wouldn't kill one another.

Can you put your hands on my waistline

(put your hands on my waistline)

Want your skin up against mine

Move my hips to the baseline

Let me get mine, you get yours

(but don't fall in love)

Freak my body, baby

Nasty, naughty, baby

(oooh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Kagome sighed, leaning her head against his chest, she knew she loved him, after all this time, how she would look forward to seeing him, not just the part about taking pleasure from him.

Come here

Don't be shy

I won't bite

(Let me get mine, you get yours)

So in the end they had broken the most important rule they had made, they had fallen in love.

Well, how do you like it? I think I'm just going to leave this a one-shot, if I get any ideas for more chapters, I'll post more, but I don't think I will. Anyway, read and review please! Also, if anyone would want to edit this for me, and tell me my mistakes so I can revise it, I would be really glad!


End file.
